A Classical Tale
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: OneShot, Dialogue only. Harry and Draco are stuck in a closet. Features Truth Or Dare, Lollipops and tales of elbows. Fluff, Slash.


**The Classic Broom Closet Scene By AWCW**

Disclaimer:When I have them(Yes, SOMEDAY!) I'll make these two love-bunnies.

A/N: This is SLASH baby, and that's the way it's gonna be, S no flames.. BTW, I'll be updating ASWD very soon. Keep your fingers crossed.

**Dialogue Only--Featuring!: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

* * *

"You bloody idiot, Get OFF my shirt!" 

"Oh shut it Malfoy, It's not like Daddy can't buy you a new one, eh?"

"Fuck you Potter"

"Didn't know you went that way Malfoy, but No thank you"

"Aargh! Just shut the fuck up and think of a way out of here!"

"Why should I? I didn't do anything!?!"

"You DIDN'T do ANYTHING?!? IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN THIS BLASTED-"

"Actually, If you hadn't pushed me-"

"CLOSET! I mean, it's torture enough that I'm in here with you-"

"HEY! It aint' peaches and creme with you either"

"-But people need me! Do you comprehend that Potter? I'm NEEDED!"

"Yea...by the rest of your Death Eater chums"

"At least they aren't beaver-teethed mudbloods and poor-carrot topped weasels..."

"So you ADMIT IT!"

"Admit what? That the mudblood has atrocious teeth or that the poor weasel has horrible colored hair?"

"No, that you're a DEATH EATER!"

"Ooooh. That. Well...it isn't old news is it? I mean...I've never actually came out and said it...but, now that you assume that, I'm not actually going to clarify. It much more amusing watching you pull your brains out-"

"Malfoy, Just shut up, You're rambling"

"Now, that's not the proper way to talk to a Accused-Death-Eater, now is it? I mean, I could go and kill you with a twitch-"

"Malfoy, You couldn't even kill Dumbledore, and He's, what...a old man? I mean COME ON! That was in the bag! Even Snape manage-"

"Don't remind me, He does every single day with "Malfoy, I saved your arse now do me a favor and make my muffins" or "Mr.Malfoy, Since you couldn't manage to even kill a old man, maybe you can manage to come into my bedroom and-"

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT THERE! I don't want to hear about Snape's kinky fantasies with you...Or muffins"

"Too late about the muffins part, Don't you think? And You think I'd actually get it on with the greasy bastard?"

"Well, He's always treated you like his favorite student"

"Hellooooo, Can you say bribe and M-O-N-E-Y, Besides that, He's always had a crush on my mum"

"I always thought She was kinda hot too-"

"Hey, DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT MY MUMMY LIKE THAT!"

"But I was-"

"No Potter, that was UNEXCEPTABLE"

"Whatever. We're still in here right?"

"How on earth are you suppose to kill the Dark Lord, Potter? Or how did you even manage to make it thus far in Hogwarts- Wait, that's thanks to the mudblood, I suppose"

"Yup, it's awesome having a smart friend you can copy off of-"

"Wait, Malfoy, WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN ABOUT THE VOLDE-"

"You said his name!"

"Yea, It's just a name...Like Tom or Jesse...or Matt"

"Matt?"

"Uh...you see...Last summer while I was-"

"I don't want to know Potter...I just...don't want to know"

"Alrrrriiiighty then. Hey, I got an idea!"

"Heavens bless the earth, POTTER'S GOT AN IDEA!"

"Shut up, Anyways, Let's play a game to pass the time"

"Pass the time for what? You're suppose to be thinking of a way out of here, not thinking of how to get in my pants!"

"Malfoy, That was just sick. And I'm HARRY POTTER! Everyone will come looking once they notice I'm gone"

"You little conceited-"

"Malfoy, Now isn't the time to give out insults when my elbow is right in front of your face.."

"Bastard"

"OW, POTTER, WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Awww...Did iddle-Draco get his face bashed with a mean-old elbow?"

"Would you leave me alone if I said yes? And DID you just call me Draco?"

"Oops"

"Merlin, Help me. I'm going to get raped by a idiotic man with a ridiculous scar on his gigantic head"

"I take offense to the scar-"

"Whatever, what was that game you were going on about?"

"Oh yes, It's a muggle game called-"

"No. No muggle games"

"-Truth or Dare... Come on! It's just a game!"

"It has the word muggle in it"

"No it doesn't, It's only got Truth or Dare"

"But involves muggles"

"If it did, don't you think-"

"Shut up, How do you play?"

"Well, I say Truth or Dare, You pick one and if You choose truth, I ask you a question and you tell the truth and if You pick dare, I dare you to do something"

"Not a intelligent game I must say, I'm slytherin Potter...We never tell the truth"

"So? Just play damnit!"

"Who's first? I guess I'll be then. Potter, Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare"

"Always trying to be brave Potter...Won't do you any good though"

"Whatever Malfoy, Not like you can dish out much in a broom closet, is it?"

"Kiss me"

"WHAT? MALFOY HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?!"

"I suppose, being stuck with you, I might have...Now Kiss me"

"No."

"But it was a dare, and you said-"

"Forget what I said"

"Potter, what happen to the brave lion you-"

"I'm a brave kitten now. Go away you perverted-

"Hey, You're the rapist in this closet! Now pucker up!"

"Malfoy, No-mmmrppph!"

"Malfoy, Did you just moan?"

"No, I think that was actually the floor squeaking"

"No, I could have sworn..that you had-"

"Not like you can prove it, Eh?"

"Wait...Is that a challenge!?!"

"Oh, I'm scared of the big, mean, kitten! Save me--mmmmmrppph!"

"Potter! You just...Just-"

"Yea! Now who's the kitten!"

"You are. You groaned."

"Wait...SHIT! I did! Come here Malfoy.."

"Oh no, My lips are not going to be manhandle again! Besides...You need a mint, badly"

"Whatever, You just can't take the heat."

"Heat? Please...You couldn't kiss a elephant properly, Let alone me"

"Eeeww. Why would I kiss-"

"You've kissed Cho..So I think that alone-"

"Not fair Malfoy, You've kissed a pig"

"Whatever, Pansy doesn't count"

"Hey Malfoy"

"What now Potter?"

"Isn't this the first civilized conversation we've ever had?"

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not going to be your fuck buddy"

"I never said-"

"You were thinking it"

"How did you-"

"YOU REALLY WERE?!? Oh god..."

"Aww...Come on, Malfoy,...It's not like you haven't.."

"Bloody door, OPEN UP! I don't want to die at the hands of a bloody, scared, angsty-"

"I'm not into angst..."

"RAPIST! Hey look...it opened!"

"Yea, All you had to do was turn the knob"

"You KNEW! And you didn't say anything?"

"Uh, No?"

"I hate you Potter..."

"I know Draco"

"So...You hungry?"

"Yea, Let's go eat!"

"Yea! Then maybe shag like bunnies!"

"Yea! Hey, Potter...You're not getting me as a fuck buddy!"

"Why not?"

"Because no one would approve! Or like it or-mmmmppprh!"

"See?"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE KISSING!?!"

"You like it too and YOU'RE the one that started it"

"Go suck on a lollipop Potter"

"Only if it's yours"

* * *

And there we have it. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! 


End file.
